


I can't believe Harold's a fucking murderer

by Nualie



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Not as angsty as it sounds, bonding over blood and guts i guess???, the "violence" is very mild in that you only see the aftermath, weirdly enough for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nualie/pseuds/Nualie
Summary: It's summer break. Seaweed's a high schooler and visits the Glooms, but it's not what she expected.





	I can't believe Harold's a fucking murderer

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a reference to Colonel_Snivy's fic. no im not ashamed
> 
> it's 3 am so not. reread. ill fix shit later if anything needs fixing. please do tell me

Seaweed thought she was a pretty cool gal. High school was going better. She was on spring break, she was more confident, she had good friends—

Petunia's flower garden was absolutely stunning, except with Purple and Wallis gone who knew where (probably making out), she felt quite dumb.

"I'm sorry, hun. You just missed him. Do come inside though, you've come a long way," she said, and Petunia pat her back, gently leading her inside. The house smelled nice. Seaweed closed her eyes, trying to identify the scent— she couldn't quite tell. A mix of lavender and something sweeter, softer.

She sat on the sofa—flopped, really— and Petunia disappeared into the kitchen. "I'll make you tea," she said from the back, and Seaweed thanked her with a bit of a tightening in her throat.

Petunia was an absolute treasure.

She sighed, and tried to relax. Why was she so tense? It wasn't exactly the first time she came into the house, but, perhaps it was the first without Wallis there. Felt kinda empty without him. Colorless.

She passed a hand over her eyes, through her fringe. There was an weary ache behind her eyes.

"Oh... Seaweed. Didn't see you there."

A hand was lifted, as was an eyebrow.

"Ah. Good afternoon, Harold."

Wallis' younger brother hang around awkwardly. He looked remarkably like Wallis, same hair, same eyes— but from the little she knew of him, their personalities could hardly be more different. If her memory served her right, he was two or three years younger? Was he even in high school yet?

Harold sat next to her, leaving a cautious arm's length between them. He hugged a pillow and looked away from her.

She made a conscious effort not to stare at the invisible limbs, but it was a bit more difficult with literally nothing to do, so she put her hand back over her eyes and slumped into the back of the sofa.

"You reading anything interesting recently?" she asked, more to distract herself than out of interest.

"Err." Harold was a very articulate person, visibly. "A book for school. I'm supposed to read it but I'm only at the beginning... Um. Teacher said it was about a Steamversian and an Inversian, who are friends, overthrowing the government. It's called—"

"Oh, I know this book," she interrupted. "Harold, they're lesbians."

He squeaked, and she almost snickered— but they fell right back into silence. It was too awkward, though.

"What's got you so nervous, Harold?"

Harold jolted. She could tell from how the weight on the sofa shifted abruptly— she almost snickered again.

"Um. I... do you wanna..." She sneaked a glance between her fingers. He was fiddling with the edge of the pillow, probably. From how they were jittering, it was her best guess. "Do you wanna see a dead body?"

Seaweed blinked very slowly.

"You know what." What was this fourteen(?) years old gremlin about. "Go for it. Lead the way."

It was Harold Gloom, the little brother of Wallis motherfucking Gloom. It gotta be good.

Harold wordlessly hopped off the couch and headed deeper into the house. Seaweed hesitated a second, over the distant sound of a kettle whistling— well, she wasn't going far.

Harold seemed almost lost without something to clutch nervously. He stopped walking halfway through the corridor, and looked at her in panic.

That was how their eyes met for the first time that day. Dilated in front of a carnage.

"Oh my god. What the fuck," Seaweed exclaimed helpfully.

"I don't know what to do," Harold replied. He sounded like he was about to cry. She could kinda understand.

With a morbid kind of curiosity, Seaweed kneeled closer the body. What was left of it. Which wasn't much at all. Most of the innards were splattered all over. Disgusting. "How did you do that."

Her voice was a mix of admiration and genuine fear .

"I don't— I don't know. Can you help?"

She sighed. Time to ADULT. She wasn't an adult.

"Let's clean this up. Do you have like. Tissues." She squinted at the corpse. Gross, gross, gross.

He disappeared into the bedroom for tissues, and she found the bathroom. She took out her wand and turned on the faucet.

Between the two of them, the gory remains were soon gone, and they could sigh in relief. "Still," Seaweed say, trying to cheer him up a bit, the poor kid earned that— "you're pretty brave."

"I am?"

"You killed all on your own. You're a big kid now. Sorta."

"Wha— Hey! I'm not a kid!" he protested, hugging his teddy bear closer.

Just then, Petunia called them over for tea. "Perfect timing." Seaweed smirked. Despite the morbid task, she felt a lot better.

After all, in this world there was one less cockroach.


End file.
